una aventura inesperada
by flutty220198
Summary: que les puedo decir nueva historia, nuevo yo, alguien llega a un mundo distante y se encontara varios infortunios asi que ven y lee un poco de esta historia que estara buena y sabrosa (lo de sabrosa no se)


**Una aventura inesperada**

**Hola lectores de fanfiction! Esta historia ya la he subido pero por problemas y ademas de que era un intento fallido decidí crearla desde cero (otra vez yay) asi que espero que la disfruten... Empezamos**

Era un dia como cualquier otro muy tranquilo en la casa de nuestro protagonista, un chico Alex ya hacia sentado disfrutando una rica bebida refrescante en el sofá mientras veía la tele, justo después de 5 bebidas disfrutadas y a Alex hecho una masa de aburrimiento y que la señal de la televisión se fue (ósea pura estática) por varias razones del destino se va la electricidad haciendo a nuestro prota se levantase como si no hubiera un mañana.

Espantado Alex se empieza a hacerse preguntas de un modo como si fuera un evento muy **importante **(sarcasmo).

-ok..ok por que me tiene que pasar a mi⁉... Bueno que se puede decir pero en serio me tiene que tocar a mi- decía el muy enojado alex

Después de un largo rato sin luz ademas de que nuestro prota se veía mas aburrido de lo normal pasa algo que a todos no les parecería raro pero se inicia un temblor que sacudió a Alex seguida de una luz muy fuerte...

-En serio... alejen el sol que no estoy de buenas- decía el muy cegado Alex

Justo ese momento y después del temblor la inundación, la enfermedad que arrasó o mato a casi todos, seguida de una revolución, y con la ceguera temporal, Alex pudo ver que justo enfrente de su casa hay un agujero pero no es cualquier agujero es mas bien un portal pero a donde lleva?.

-Pero que es esto?... Acaso "eso" me lleve a otro lugar será eso posible?..-decía alex

Como alex no tenia idea de que era eso decidió ver, salio de su casa para revisar que era, pero por motivos del destino y por que alex nunca se percató de la piedra que tenia en frenta de su camino a lo que se tropezó...

-que... Ho noo...- fue lo único que se escucho haciéndose que el portal se cerro y no dejo rastros de algún alex por ahí.

Podemos observar a un tipo dormido, desmayado o tal ves muerto... Espera no, tan solo dormido.

-auch.. Mi cuerpo... Mi.. Mi estomago...-fue lo que alex dijo al dirigirse a un árbol a soltar la comida o el almuerzo no se pero sigamos..

Alex ya después de ese mal momento se estiro, ya después observo alrededor y vio manzanas millares de manzanos con suculentas manzanas, alex al no resistirse al ver el manjar se abalanzo a unas sestas llenas de manzanas.

Después disfrutando del manjar una voz se escucho asiendo que Alex se atragantara y se preocuparse del mal momento.

-he tu que haces von mis manzanas hee? Quien en el nombre de celestia te ha dejado comértelas- dijo una voz a lo campirano

Alex asustado tomo valor y volteo pero al voltearse se dio cuenta que no había nadie volteo a todos lados y no vio nada hasta que se le ocurrió bajar la vista para poder ver a un pequeño caballo.

-ok.. Esto es raro creo que son las manzanas.. O están con alguna droga o están pasadas de su fe...- fue lo único que dijo Alex ya que sintió un dolor inmenso por un golpe haciendo que Alex se desmaye por el dolor

Horas mas tarde...

Podemos ver a alex acostado en la cama pero pasados unos minutos se despierta ve a su alrededor a muchos animales asustado trato de levantarse no duro mucho ya que el dolor de la caída y los golpes lo tumbaron escuchándose por todos lado, Alex nunca sintió tal dolor y menos al verse desnudo con vendas por todo el torso, Alex el desnudo pudo ver a muchos animales como.. Ardillas, pájaros, conejos, tortugas y un oso...

-espera un momento...ha Ha HA HAAA un OSO!.. Corran por sus vidas..-dijo alex aterrado y desnudo

Pero como lo dije antes el dolor se lo impidió causando otra caída.

Alex al ver al oso que no le hizo nada no se percató de que alguien lo estaba observando alex levanto la mirada en el suelo y vio un pony de crin rosada, pelaje amarillo, ojos azules, una marca en la parte posterior con tres mariposas

?-em.. Estas bien..- le dijo la pony a alex

Alex al percatarse de eso se asusto aparte de sonrojarse al ver que estaba desnudo dijo

Alex-acaso me ves bien HE?- dijo en tono malhumorado alex a la pony haciendo que la pony empezara a asustarse

Alex-o no...no no no no no te asustes por favor lo siento muchísimo por favor no te asustes quita esa cara por favor- dijo el muy preocupado alex

Mientras alex consolaba a la pony el no se pudo dar cuenta de que otra pony lo observaba alex miro otra vez pero esta pony cuyos rasgos eran.. Pelaje naranja, ojos verdes, crin rubia con un listón rojo agarrando de ella, la marca de manzanas, pecas, y un sombrero lo bastante grande.. Alex al ver la marca de manzanas se asusto mucho al pensar en "**las manzanas**" asi que dejo a un lado a la pony amarilla y empezó a retroceder lentamente haciendo que la pony con cara de pocos amigos se le fuese acercando poco a poco hasta que alex se acorralo asi mismo a un punto en el cual la pony estaba muy cerca alzó sus pesuñas, alex dijo:

Alex-hazlo rápido- dijo el ya casi muerto

A lo que la pony le contesta

? -será un placer-dijo la pony que se había puesto en posición para darle el golpe final.

? -APPLE JACK...por favor detente-dijo la pony amarilla a la granjera sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas (aunque claro no son muchas)

Apple -Perdón Fluttershy pero el insulto a mis manzanas eso es algo imperdonable hacia los Apple- dijo Apple Jack reforzándose mas para poder golpear a alex a mas no poder

Fluttershy. -pero... Apple Jack... No era verdad lo que dijo-

.ti..tiene razón tu amiga hazle caso a ella- decía alex con el alma fuera

Apple -em... En serio Fluttershy...(suspiro largo)... Ok lo dejare libre (volteo a alex) pero tu tendrás que pagar tus manzanas- dijo Apple Jack

Alex-QUE!?... PERO PORQUE!?... Bueno suponiendo que me he comido mucho y creo que eso afectara tus ganancias- dijo alex al muy estilo empresarial

Mientras las dos ponies miraban muy atentas a Alex, Fluttershy interrumpió al muy inspirado y concentrado alex

Fluttershy-em... Perdón pero antes de que prosigas que eres?- pregunto Fluttershy

Alex-este... Soy un humano que acaso no saben que es un humano?- dijo alex confundido

Appleshy- Un QUE!?

Alex-bueno suponiendo que aquí nada mas hay equinos de colores tal ves nunca han visto un humano-

Fluttershy-este.. No tan solo que no es la primera ves..-

Alex-espera un momento...la primera ves a que te refieres?-

Apple Jack- si bueno se podría decir que ya han llegado muchos de ellos pero por ocasiones y para su mala suerte desaparecieron y con su ida todo se volvió a la normalidad...-

Alex-hasta ahora...no?-

Justo mientras platicaban las dos ponies con alex se abrió de portazo y entraron otras 3 ponies cuyas características eran:

Una de melena color morada con dos lineas una con morado mas oscuro y otra de color rosa ojos color morado piel color morado y una marca en el costado en forma de estrella..bueno no se que sea pero algo asi

Para la sorpresa de alex entra una pony muy peculiar entro dando saltos parecía muy imperativa su melena olía a algodón de azúcar sus ojos eran de un color azul y tenia como marca tres globos de colores

Justo detrás de ella entra una pony (dios creo que todo esto se esta volviendo repetitivo) a la velocidad de la luz que a duras penas pudo ver alex, la pony rápida tumbo a alex.

Alex pudo ver que su melena era de los colores del arcoíris su piel era de color azul con unos ojos color rosados con la marca de una nube soltando un rayo arcoíris.

?-Fluttershy! Llegamos lo mas rápido posible que paso?...-

?-y tu quien eres he?-

Fluttershy-chicas el es..- dijo con una voz como susurro

Apple- el es el come-manzanas que no quiere pagar- interrumpió a Fluttershy

?-wow otro de ellos nunca pensé que volverían de los mas rápido posible organizare otra fie...-fue interrumpida por el caso de un pony

?-tenemos de devolverlo a su mundo aquí ya no son bienvenidos- dijo al estilo del alto mando

Fluttershy- pero twilight que tal si vinieron a mejorar la vida aquí en equestria- dijo con su tono dulce

Alex por el momento estaba bajo el control de la pony no se percató de que aun seguía desnudo entonces empujo a la pony a corrió lo mas que pudo por una sabana o su ropa a lo que dijo

Alex-oye Fluttershy no es por nada pero donde esta mi ropa?-

Fluttershy-Ho! Es cierto están allá arriba si quieres ir por ellas-dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su cara

Alex al percatarse de eso subió por las escaleras pero no se dio cuenta de que una pony enojada lo seguía muy al estilo psicópata

Ya en el segundo piso

Alex- suspiro.. Aquí están por fin no voy a tener mas frio- dijo empezando a ponerse la ropa

Mientras tanto en el primer piso

?-no es no! Fluttershy entiendo que con la llegada de ellos por muy buenas persona que sean no hay lugar aquí, ademas mi biblioteca esta hecha un asco con el ultimo residente de aqui- dijo la pony siguiendo con firmeza y serenidad hacía su amiga

?-ademas cariño yo no volvería a hacerles la ropa es algo que no es mio-dijo la pony de "muy alta sociedad"

Apple-esta decidido el volverá a su mundo... Esperen y rainbow?-dijo la granjera

Todas las ponies buscaron por todos lados de arriba hacia abajo

Alex-HAAAAAAAAAA! maldita sea quítate de encima estupida pony multicolor-dijo Alex bajando a toda velocidad escapando de una pony cuya velocidad era incalculable

Todas las ponies restantes salieron a ver como su amiga atrapó a Alex, Alex por su parte intentaba librarse pero todo fue en vano ya que la pegaso morada lo había cerrado en una burbuja color morado (como era de esperarse).

Alex- antes de que muera me podrían decir sus nombre yo soy Alex gusto en conocerlas-decía Alex resignado

?-yo soy twilight sparkle alumna de celestia-se presento la unicornio morada

?-yo soy rarity cariño y dejame decirte que esas ropas son asquerosas!-dijo la unicornio blanca asqueada al ver tal aberración hacia la moda pony

?- yo soy pinkie pie mucho gusto Alex ya estas listo para tu fies..-fue detenida por el casco de applejack pinkie se veía muy extraña como si estuviera disfrutando del casco de applejack (clop(creo que así se escribe))

Alex-y tu pony arcoíris como te llamas- dijo Alex al ver a tal pony darle las espaldas

?-yo soy rainbow dash la pegado mas rápida de equestria-dijo con todo orgullo

Alex- la mas rápida he? Ha..jaja...jajaja-se reía sin control alguna causando que rainbow se expulsara hacia la burbuja impactando con ella-valla que milagro me salvo la burbuja-decía Alex el muy confiado ya que nada ni nadie podría entrar en la burbuja

Twi-ok si eso quieres...-dijo la unicornio con un tono de malicia Alex no sabia lo que pasaba y tardo en comprender

Alex-espera... Que?-se escucho como si la burbuja se tronara haciendo que Alex cayera desde una gran altura haciendo el mismo dolor

Alex recapacito formuló las hipótesis de lo que pasaría y no dudo en correr pero fue muy tarde una pegaso la agarro de pie al mas estilo película de terror se veía que raimbow era mas fuerte ya que con solo su mandíbula arrastro a Alex a otro lugar Alex podía ver a las ponies viéndolo como con cara de "hasta nunca viejo" hasta vio a Apple Jack quitarse el sombrero con un casco mientras que el otro lo seguía teniendo en la boca de pinkie.

**En la mente de Apple Jack**

-por celestia y luna esto es grandioso sentir la lengua de pinkie en mi casco saboreando tal vez encuentre ese sabor que tanto le encanta...jeje..si tal vez lo encuentre-pensaba dichosa pony

**De regreso a la realidad**

Vemos a como Alex lo arrastran una pony arcoíris mientras intentaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa por otro lado rainbow se veía preparada para algo malo quería vengarse de lo que paso y sabia como vengarse mientras Alex gritaba hasta pedia ayuda nadie hizo nada por el tan solo lo vieron y rezaron por rainbow que tuviera piedad con el.

Alex-AUXILIO!-Grito desesperadamente sin recibir caso alguno

Rainbow- she que me lash pagarash y she como lo vash ha hasher jeje-se rio la pegaso de forma malévola.

Alex-haaaaaaaaa!-fue lo único que se escucho por ahi.

**Hola que tal otra vez he? Muy bien este el primer capítulo de la historia que le pasara a alex? Se salvara o será parte de la Rainbow factory bueno eso será el próximo capitulo muy bien nos leemos luego ok adios. **

**Capitulo 2**

**Hola que tal gente aquí el segundo capítulo de nuestro desafortunado Alex pero bueno yo que les cuento... Empecemos con lo trágico.**

Volvemos a ponyville el lugar mas tranquilo de equestria... Hasta que podemos ubicar la en un callejón a dos siluetas una amarrada de las cuatro extremidades y otro haciéndole quien sabe que cosas

?-HAAAAAAA!- se escucha un grito desgarrador por todos lado

?-deja de lloriquear pedazo de...-dijo la silueta

Twilight-RAINBOW DASH! Déjalo en paz-dijo interviniendo en susodicho acto

Twilight separo a rainbow del pobre Alex que estaba amarrado y con el pecho todo rasgado como si fuera con un látigo

Rainbow- pero me estaba divirtiendo de lo genial...-poniendo cara de perrito regañado

Twilight-no! Rainbow dash recuerda lo que paso con el ultimo humano al cual abusaste no eres molestia!-dijo la pony morada haciendo que Rainbow se le vinieran recuerdos horribles

**Flashback de rainbow.**

Era una mañana tranquila en ponyville rainbow ya hacia volando haciendo piruetas hasta que fue interrumpida por twilight

Twilight- rainbow! Carta de celestia!-grito la unicornio haciendo que Rainbow cayera en picada casi estrellándose contra twilight

Rainbow- que paso twi? Carta de celestia... A ver-sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver lo que decia

"_querida rainbow dash:_

_Por ciertos motivos reales necesito de tu ayuda para que arregles los malos vuelos que tienen los guardias se te solicita en el castillo de canterlot lo mas antes posible._

_Atentamente _

_Princesa celestia"_

Rainbow-la..princesa..necesita..de..mi..ayuda..- acabado eso salio disparado hacia canterlot dejando a twilight toda pensativa

**En la mente de twilight**

-mm.. Que será por que quiere a rainbow.. Bueno quizás sea algo bueno-

**Realidad**

Rainbow llego como rayo los guardias al verla no dudaron en dejarla pasar ya que ella era el elemento de la lealtad entro en el cuarto real y no vio a nadie por ningún lado

Rd-hola hay alguien aquí ..-dijo

Pero de repente las puertas se cierra de portazo y Rainbow por asustada intento abrirla

RD- maldita sea están atoradas - dijo la Pegaso al intentar jalar de ellas pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba atrás

?-hola pequeña victima quieres jugar con migo?-

Rainbow se quedo helada al oír eso asi que volteo y vio a la gran molestia con su típica cara de acoso

Rd-HAAAAAA! Auxilio no ahi no por..fa..ha..vor-se escucho por todos lados seguidos de gemidos y bueno yo que les cuento

**Fin del flashback**

RD- ni me lo recuerdes "ahí" todavía no se recupera- dijo la pony muy roja y avergonzada al saber que fue utilizada como juguete sexual para molestia.

De vuelta con Alex

Alex-por favor alguien ayúdeme...-fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse

Mas horas después

Alex-...mande...pero que rayos!-dijo al percatarse que estaba en un hospital-

Alex feliz al creer que había vuelto al mundo humano sonrió y rio pensando en que no volvería a ver a esa Pegaso.

Se abre la puerta.

La cara de alex al ver tal escena se puso de feliz a perder toda la fe de poder volver al mundo humano o mejor dicho su casa.

Twi-alex hasta que por fin despiertas ya me tenias preocupada-decía

Alex-(cara de enojo y decepción) pero... Pensé que volvería a mi casa y ademas cuanto tiempo dormí?-dijo

Twi- como unos tres dias..-

Alex-Tres dias!-grito que se escucho a las afueras del bosque everfri

Mientras twi le explicaba a alex lo que paso y mientras alex le decía que cosas le hizo rainbow de portazo entraron el resto de ponies nada mas para pedir disculpas de lo sucedido para que alex dijera:

Alex-muy bien si he dormido tres dias mi ropa y ser olerá "snif" "snif" (cara de náuseas y casi vomitar).

Alex nunca se percató de en donde iba a dormir

Alex-bueno ya que te explicaste te quería pedir un favor y es que si me puedo dormir en tu hogar puedo?(carita de perro)-

Twi-QUE! Ni loca dejaría a otro de ellos dormir en mi biblioteca ademas todavía no puedo quitar las manchas-

Alex-Ho y tambien si tendrás mas ropa de ellos pero por favor twi no tengo donde vivir ademas de que soy muy odiado tú eres la única de confianza-

Twi-...bueno te puedes quedar pero prométeme que limpiaras tu desastre -decía twilight con derrota en todo su ser

Alex-en serio! Gracias, gracias, gracias! No te decepcionare twi te lo prometo-decía alex muy confiado.

Mientras alex abrazaba a twilight y dicha pony se estaba muriendo de asco hasta que alex recordó...

Alex-oh... Perdón... Jaja...lo siento twi.-decía alex

Mientras el pony y Humano estaban hablando no se percataron de que ya era tarde

Twi- oh ya es hora alex pero por tus heridas tendrás que quedarte otra semana-

Alex-...ok por lo mientras disfrutar del foso de un hospital-decía alex

Enfermera-hora de comer!-

Alex-por fin! Algo de comida!...pero esto que es?-decía alex confundido

En la charola de comida había heno frito y un vaso de agua

Twi-que? No te gusta el heno? Si sabe delicioso y mas frito-decía twilight hambrienta.

**Una semana después.**

Alex, el 50% de su cuerpo se había curado pero le dijeron que debía estar en sumo cuidado, en la entrada estaban las cinco ponies que eran amigas de alex excepto Apple Jack que todavía seguía con el insulto de sus manzanas.

**Bueno... Aquí estamos otra vez en el final del capitulo 2 esta historia se esta poniendo buena.**

**Alex-dilo por ti escritor, tu me haces pasar por malos momen...-**

**-cierra la boca por favor-**

**Ejem... En que estábamos... Asi bueno no vemos en el cap. 3 emm... Ya se me ocurrirá un nombre adios.**

**Cap. 3: un dia en ponyville.**

**Hola cibernautas y amantes de la lectura hoy esta el tercer capítulo de nuestro protagonista y leeremos que cosas le pasaran asi que...empecemos.**

En las afueras de un hospital hallada en el pueblo de ponyville se hallaban cinco ponies y un humano...este humano cuya suerte a ido de mal en peor ya se siente mejor al ver que pasada una semana de relajación y comida gratis se siente dispuesto ademas de que después de que saliera del hospital tendría techo donde vivir y tal vez comida (aunque sea tan solo heno) y esperar que futuro le aguarda ademas de que en su cabeza rondaban preguntas pero la mas importante era "y cuando volveré a casa?" cursaba en la mente de alex esta pregunta a cada segundo.

Twi-muy...bien ya llegamos bienvenido a mi hogar-decía twi con un tono sarcástico al saber que ya estaba acostumbrada a los humanos.

La casa de twilight era un árbol pero al entrar era un mega biblioteca

Al entrar vieron a un pequeño dragón de color morado con verde y ojos verdes

Twi- spike! Que haces recogiendo tan temprano!-

Spike-ha hola twilight... Que paso... Otra vez ellos... No No aguanto mas!-decía spike corriendo enojado

Alex- wow! Que era eso?-decía alex sorprendido

Twi-mi bebe dragón-

Alex al oír eso sus ojos se pusieron como platos

Alex-en serio... Doble wow!-

Twi-(sonrojo extremo) que no no no no... No es lo que parece-decía sonrojada hasta parecer un tomate

Después del embarazoso momento y de que twilight dejara de ser un tomate se dispusieron a ver donde dormiría alex, después de media hora estar pensando...

Twi-ya se, dormirás en el suelo!-decía twilight feliz

Alex-en serio... No me estas jugando una broma verdad?-

Twi-no-

Alex-pero...-

Twi-pero nada ya esta decidido-

De repente de su cuerno salio un aura morada, justo bajo una cobija y almohada y las acomodo en el suelo de tal forma de hacer una "cama"

Twi-muy bien! Ya esta lista ya puedes dormir tranquilo-

Alex-(suspiro largo)bueno me tendré que acostumbrar-decía alex derrotado

Twi-Ho! La cena dejame convencer a spike para que haga la comida-decía twi para luego esfumarse de la nada

Álex por el cambió decidió ver qué tipo de libros había y tal vez distraerse con uno pero para su mala suerte pura..

Alex-historia de equestria...ñew por que no que mas pasaría-dijo alex al sentarse en el suelo para leer el libro tranquilamente.

Después de media hora de leer el libro

Alex-...con razón celestia mando a luna a la luna (que ironía!) pero... Como diablos llegue a leer esto...espera aun se pone mejor-dijo para centrar su vista en un titulo peculiar que decía "el destierro humano"

Alex-el "destierro humano"? A ver que cosas hicieron mis colegas en este mundo-dijo para volver a centrar la mirada al libro

Después de varias ojeadas

Alex-QUE!? Pero POR QUE!? No alguien me tiene que explicar-dijo alex casi arrancando hojas del enojo pero recupero la cordura al saber que el libro en si no era de el

Alex cerro el libro y en ese momento entro twilight utilizando su aura y trayendo al pobre dragón en una burbuja

Spike-Dejame ir! No quiero cocinarle a el otra vez!-decía

Twi-pero spike si el es un invitado (voz baja) un invitado de mala fama...-dijo twi para mirar a alex

Twi-Ho! Ya esta aquí mi chef estrella verdad spike?-

Spike-...-

De repente spike suelta un grito al ver que lo torturaba la magia de twilight

Alex-twilight...-

Twi-si?...sucede algo?-

Alex-si... Me puede explicar esto-

Alex abrió el libro donde tenia marcada el titulo reciente

Twi-Ho... Si quiere te digo todo...-

Alex-continua-

**Intermedio... Se que algunas querrán que demonios pasa aquí y otros dirá no ya lo sabemos o cosas asi pero de igual manera lo diré fin del intermedio**

Twi-todo sucedió con el extraño caso de portales hacia otras dimensiones, de ahí mucho humanos los traspasaron al paso de que ellos crearan su sociedad a celestia le disgusto el hecho de que hubiera seres bípedos en sus tierras y ver que no dependían de la política de celestia ademas de que les iba mejor ellos solos que acompañado de ponies, asi que los desterró utilizándome a mi y mis amigas los "elementos de la armonía" los mando a otro lado en el cual no se encuentra en ningún mapa-acabo diciendo eso con lagrimas en sus ojos

Alex-Ho... Perdón twi no fue culpa tuya...-

Twi-CLARO QUE FUE MI CULPA! SABES POR QUE! YO FUI QUIEN INICIO ESTO! YO FUI QUIEN LOS DESTERRO! Y NO PUDE HACER NADA!-dijo llorando a mas no poder

Alex asustado abrazo a twi haciendo que la unicornio le devolviera el abrazo y asi expulsar ese sentimiento de culpa que tenia... Después de un rato de estar platicando y tratando de resolver como volvería alex a su mundo antes de que celestia lo supiera ya era muy noche y no alcanzó tiempo para la comida spike ya estaba dormido y no había cena asi que decidieron dormir...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Eran el amanecer mas hermoso en toda equestria celestia se esmero pero en el aire se podía olfatear un olor a que nada estaba en orden asi que decidió mandar a dos guardias hacia la biblioteca de twilight

En la biblioteca...

Alex-...no...ahí no...quiero...a...a...tengo esto...-dormía plácidamente hasta que decidió abrir los ojos

Ante la mirada de alex tenia en frente a dos caballos viéndolo de una manera militar

Alex-hola...ejem... Mi nombre es...-no alcanzó a decir por que otro golpe llego haciendo que se desmayara

Por otro lado twilight nada mas miraba como se llevaban a su amigo bípedo hacia canterlot para su juicio...

UNA HORAS ATRÁS...

Vemos a twilight con la mirada hacia el cielo cuando vio dos corceles bajando a toda velocidad ella sabia que pasaría asi que no hizo nada por otro lado spike estaba a lado de ella nada mas viendo la mirada de su "madre" y tratando de consolarla twilight por su lado se levantó bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado en no despertar a su huésped y abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo pasar a los dos guardias con un signo de decencia y con cabeza baja en signo de arrepentimiento

EN EL PRESENTE

En la mente de alex pasaba una información que le ayudaría a entender el por que se lo llevaban hacia quien sabe donde...

**Media hora después...**

Como el viaje a canterlot era tardado, alex pudo ver la gran altura, su pánico fue mayor a lo que muchos esperan, pero lo bueno es que ese gran castillo se veía mas cerca...

Alex-pero, que hice, yo no he hecho nada para que me lleven de arrestado...-

Guardia1-calla! Tu eres uno de los desterrados y la gran princesa celestia lo necesita de usted para su juicio, o tal vez...-

Alex-tal vez que?...-

Guardia2-tu destierro!-

Alex-QUE!?...pero si yo puedo soportar la política...hasta hare trabajos comunitarios! Pero no me destierren...-

Los guardias no hicieron caso a las palabras del humano y ya iban llegando hacia canterlot.

**En canterlot...**

Podemos ver en un balcón a un gran alicornio blanca con cabello multicolor y que se ondeaba con la brisa (aunque no había brisa eso tenía claro)

¿?-…mm…hermana…-

¿?-…que pasa?-

¿?-…tienes por ahí mi pastel de chocolate doble?-

¿?-em…no-

¿?-luna, no mientas desde aquí puedo oler el chocolate o me dices o te expulso a la luna…-

Luna-este…me rindo…si me lo comi…-

¿?-excelente ve al cañon ahora mismo-

Luna-ahora?-

¿?-ahora-

Después de ese momento que no tenia nada que ver, se puede ver a una carrosa con pegasos volando y un humano del cual tendría su fin en algún momento…pero…

Guardia1-muy bien ya llegamos-

Guardia2-y bien que hacernos-

Guardia1-esperar a que celestia…-

"BOOM"

Guardias y alex-pero que?-

Luna había sido devuelta a la luna por haberse comido el pastel de celestia (otra vez) y bueno pueden imaginarse las consecuencias

Guardia1-wow…ojala le pase eso al humano-

Alex-que?...pero por que insisten en que me torturen o manden a quien sabe donde-

Guardia2-por que no eres bienvenido aquí asi de simple…-

Alex-pero ¿por qué? –

Guardia1-ya lo veras, ahí viene la princesa…-

¿?-muy bien guardias, déjenos solos, tengo que hablar con el-

Guardia1-pero su majestad…-

¿?-no quiero peros se van-dijo algo molesta

Guardia 1 y 2-entendido su majestad- tras eso toman vuelo para dejar a alex y a la princesa a solas

¿?-así que, tu eres el humano que profano mis tierras he?-dijo

Alex-em…pues de profanar no, pero no se por que llegue aquí-dijo alex confundido

¿?-bueno ya te lo explicare pero primero me presento, mi nombre es celestia y soy la princesa de toda equestria, excepto de un lugar…-dijo lo ultimo algo enojada

Alex-Ok su "majestad" entonces que es lo que cometi…-

Celestia- pues pasa y te lo explicare todo-

Alex-ok-

Ya dentro del enorme castillo…

Celestia-estas aquí por tu estupidez, los humanos no tienen permitido entrar aquí-

Alex-pero, yo aparecí aquí de la nada-

Celestia-en serio?, ho ho, esto es malo…bueno dejando eso a un lado, desterré a los humanos por una simple razón…no querían que yo gobernara su capital, ellos pensaban que un gobierno "monárquico" según ellos…pero bah, en si no querían que manejara todo lo que ellos conocen, no querían cambiar de religión a la de celestia.

**Flasback (unos 5 años)**

Celestia-muy bien ponies derriben todo y transfórmenlo al estilo celestia no quiero ver cosas "humanas" aquí,-dijo con un traje de construcción

Humano1-¿pero por qué?, si nosotros no hemos hecho algo malo o sí?, no, verdad, así que quite todos sus unicornios y dejen la ciudad en paz…-dijo con autoridad-celestia-así que te opones al gobierno celestial?, pues sabes cuál es el significado,¿-

Humano1-no?-

Celestia-luna…-

Humano1-lu…-no pudo acabar ya que desapareció de la faz de la tierra

Celestia-alguien mas?-

**Mientras tanto en la luna…**

Humano1- que raro…pensé que iba a morir aquí, pero no ha pasado nada…-

Luna-dimelo a mi-

**De regreso a poniville**

Celestia-muy bien asi que se oponen mas ¿he?, bueno que sentiran al ser excluidos-al acabar desapareció junto a todos sus ponies

Humanos-¿pero que?-

En ese instante se sintió un temblor que hizo que la ciudad se moviera y se fuera a ams haya de ponyville y tal vez de equestria…

**Fin de flashback**

Además, a quien en todo el nombre de mi madre quiere ver cosas de dos piernas caminando con mis escla…digo, ponies, en sí, tienes alguna duda

Alex-este, princesa, ¿sabe que es un gobierno "monárquico"?-

Celestia-no-

**Media hora de explicación sobre el gobierno de celes…digo monárquico…**

Celestia-¿¡en serio!?-

Alex-si-

Celestia-debí alejarlos más por eso-

Alex-pero…-

Celestia-pero nada y ahora que lo pienso, tu debes estar con ellos…-lo último que tijo puso cara de malicia

Alex-pero que…- no acabo de decir ya que fue noqueado por un sarten…en serio un sarten…bueno sigamos la historia…-pero que paso…mi cabeza, por que todo está obscuro...-

"BOOM"

El cañon fue disparado…

**Mientras tanto en poniville, mejor dicho la biblioteca…**

Twilight ya hacia sentada mirando al cielo viendo un pequeño pero visible punto dispersarse por el cielo

Twi-…lo siento…-dijo entre lágrimas

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de hoy no sé si fue algo corto pero que mas da…así que, esperen el cuarto capítulo de esta historia tan estúpida (eso creo) por lo mientras me despido y ya nos veremos en otra ocasión…adios**


End file.
